User blog:BlankyXP/New Fire Emblem RP (Sign-Ups)
Hello there. This is a revival of teh Fire Emblem RP I had in April. That totally died. Yeah. Anyway, due to the pestering of a very certain user (HOLWOMAN), I have decided to revive this. This is gonna be an entirely new story, meaning we're not continuin' from the old Fire Emblem RP. We're completely restartin'. Teh RP takes place in the year 1846, in the continent of Tellius, 1200 years after the events of the games. In the epilogue of the game, where there is a cutscene that apparently takes place twelve hundred years later, there's a hint to a possible sequel, so I decided maybe this RP could take place during that time, I dunno. So I'm thinkin' our characters could be a group of mercenaries just like the Greil Mercenaries, but I do not really know yet. Like I said, this RP doesn't really require you to actually play the game (since I know many of you haven't actually played this very fantastic game, potato lord forbid), but I recommend that you should at least possess basic knowledge about the game. No, I require you to. Yeah, you heard me right. Here are some Fire Emblem Wiki articles that may help. *Tellius (you should also read each nation's individual article) *The Mad King's War *Laguz *Beorc *Branded Er...that's basic knowledge of the story's setting, anyway. Do note that these articles may contain spoilers, in case you haven't played it yet but plan to sometime soon. :O If you don't plan on playing teh game, then you can read away, since you don't plan on playin' anyway, I guess. I might include some canon characters, but the majority of the cast is probably dead anyway by the time of the RP, except for many Sephiran or some of the laguz or whatever. If there is something I mention that you do not understand about something I say (since it seems I am teh only one I know so far on teh Wiki who has played both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, and Randomdudeman's Shadow Dragon game has nothing to do with the continent Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance take place in), you can ask what the flip I'm talkin' about or just search it up on teh Fire Emblem Wiki. You may find a list of classes from both games here: *Path of Radiance *Radiant Dawn You may choose one class from either list. You are not allowed to be of a royal class, as you remember that each member of teh roleplay is part of a group of ordinary mercenaries. :O And yes, you can be a laguz. If you are creating an original class, specify what weapons the class can use. You can also create your own unique class, but please do not make them too overpowered or legendary or whatever. Remember, we are an ordinary group of mercenaries. YOU MAY ALSO LIST THE ADVANTAGES/DISADVANTAGES OF YOUR CHARACTER'S STATS! The stats in Fire Emblem are as follows: HP, Strength, Luck, Defense, Resistance (used to measure a character's defense against magic, different from defense stat), Skill (ability to dodge attacks and chance to activate critical attacks), and Speed. AND AND UHHHH YOU MAY ALSO SPECIFY YOUR CHARACTER'S WEAPON OF CHOICE. List of RD weapons here and PoR weapons here. You may create original weapons, BUT NOT TOO POWERFUL!!! Also, FE characters may carry more than one weapon, so feel free to give your characters multiple weapons in their arsenal. :O Again, your character can be powerful compared to other characters, but do not make it so that your character possesses godly powers and kills everythin' and takes no damage or something like that. Meaning no Gary Stus/Mary Sues, thank you very much... In any case, here's the form you'll have to fill out. *'Name:' *'Class:' *'Stat Advantages:' *'Stat Disadvantages:' *'Weapon(s):' *'Species:' *'Appearance:' EXAMPLE CHARACTER: *'Name:' Khali Fornia *'Class:' Tiger *'Stat Advantages:' High strength, defense, and speed *'Stat Disadvantages:' Poor resistance, magic (not like he needs it anyway, I suppose), and avoid *'Weapon(s):' Fang *'Species:' Laguz (Beast Tribe) *'Appearance:' :Untransformed: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090621134138/fireemblem/images/4/43/Tiger.PNG :Transformed: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090717163727/fireemblem/images/0/05/Tiger.jpg A bio is not required, because I'm too lazy to write bios when I'm making my character forms it just isn't. You can include one if you'd like, but it's not a requirement or anything. This is gonna be in story format. So begone and perish from this blog, non-story format liking people. *shifty eyes* Also, just so you know, I'm gonna have a character limit here...meaning I won't be accepting everyone who signs up here into the RP. And a character approval. I don't want this to be too...messy with too much people, like the last RP. Yeah. *shifty eyes* So please don't be offended if I do not accept your character. If you sign up for this RP, you agree and accept that this is my RP, so I have the right to choose who can and who cannot RP. To have your character more likely to be accepted, here are some tips: #Don't have your character use a class that's already been used way too many times before. #Don't make your character a Gary-Stu/Mary-Sue. Obviously. #Make your character actually fit in the setting of the game this RP is about. #I'm more likely to accept your character if they are more...canon-friendly. Meaning they go with stuff that actually exists in the real game. For example, if you're a laguz, you shouldn't be using weapons. #This is probably a bit biased. *shifty eyes* But I am also more likely to accept people I personally know can RP seriously in story format. Mostly peoples I RP with on the Warrior RP. #I guess I'm also more likely to accept people who I think will be more active on the RP. I don't want half-dead characters that barely play a role in teh RP. *shifty eyes* If you create more than one character, I do want to also make it clear that just because I accept one of your characters, doesn't mean I'll accept the other. It may be just due to space limits, or I just don't like your other character. Nothing personal. And I'm probably only accepting about 6-10 characters at most, including my own (I'm planning about 4 characters). So not everyone's gonna be able to be included. I AM VERY SORRY! Well, that is all you need to know. Sign up if you are interested. Yay. Category:Blog posts